Pauilna Marr--District 7
Paulina Marr is the female tribute for District 7 and apart of the alliance. She is also one of the four victors in the 75th Hunger Games. Appearance She is 14 and described as looking older then she is and having brown hair and brown eyes. She is 5'9. I''' '''n the Games *She uses a thin sword throwing knives and a bow and arrows in the arena as her main weapons. *Her district partner is long time best friend Grey Monie. Kills *Paulina kills Rena Jaycubs (of District 12) in mercy after Rena is severely wounded by Behn. *She is attacked by Brice Bale (of District 4) and with the help of Abi Liton (of District 8), kills him. *She also kills Lorien Vahd (of District 2) in mercy after Lorien is injured by Lyndsay Boe (of District 4) in a fight. Relationships *At first she does not like Cam Laur (of District 8) **Eventually develops a relationship with Cahm *Becomes very close with Abi Liton (of District 8). End of the games, when it's just the four in the alliance. *In the last battle in the games Paulina has a bow and 100 arrows, throwing knives, daggers, short swords, a sickle, thin swords, a crossbow and a double edged sword. *She fights 3 griffins who represent **Tulisa Sulla (of District 3), **and Rena and Jimie Jaycubs (of District 12). *After her battle with the griffins she has 24 arrows, throwing knives, a sword, and 5 crossbow arrows. *She has many injuries including **gashes **talon marks **a severe talon mark from her cheekbone to mouth **a sprained ankle. Paulina tends to Abi after Abi's fight with serpents. *Paulina receives 33 arrows from Cahm and has 57 total. *Cahm carries Paulina down the mountain because of her ankle. *Paulina tames the three giant horses supposed to be Maari Rice (of District 10), Anndi Min (of District 10), and Lorien Vahd (of District 2). **She rides 'Maari' with Abi. *During the fight with the 50 serpents Paulina fights with Cahm while Grey and Abi sit because of their injuries. * • She kills 26 serpents. *Cahm saves her when a serpent tries to get her from behind. *She saves Abi from a serpent and in the process breaks her sprained ankle and her left arm and gets a minor concussion. **With the four of them attacking the serpent, including Paulina stabbing it in the neck, they defeat it. *When she is picked up by the Capitol, along with the other three, her wounds and injuries are healed. Back in The Games *When she re-enters the arena she receives an axe a sickle and a short sword which she trades. **She ends up with a sword, bow and arrow and throwing knives. *She and Cahm hunt for food. *She survives fire, flood, mutts and draught with the other three *She fights the three bear mutts when Gre y and Cahm try and rescue Abi from a hole in the ground. **Paulina kills two of the three bear mutts **The last is taken down by the combined power of the four remaining tributes. Her face call is Anna Popplewell. Category:District 7 Category:Alliance Category:Female Tribute Category:Tribute